Humans have always carried and used handheld devices to provide or enhance various capabilities to their users. From axes, knives and pistols to provide protection, to compasses, sundials and mirrors to provide guidance and communication, such handheld devices have been synonymous with mankind's technical progress over the ages.
Over time such articles have evolved to include more complex devices based upon providing similar benefits through electronic means. In the modern world, there has been a significant proliferation of such personal electronic devices such as phones, radios, pagers, PDA's, door locks, and calculators. In addition, sport, military and application specific products such as night vision devices, radar guns, heat detectors, global positioning systems, compasses and the like have shared this dramatic explosion of growth. Such devices when properly used enable individuals to perform their jobs or enjoy their pastimes more effectively and the secured possession of such a device properly utilized could even help save that person's or another's life.
A long standing problem has been the secure retention by the user of these devices during common or strenuous use and especially during dangerous or emergency activities. This is an ever-evolving problem as such electronic devices become ever-smaller in physical dimension rendering them easily misplaced or forgotten. Additionally, the replacement cost, efficacy of the device, user and citizen safety can be adversely affected by potential loss, misappropriation or damage. Under adverse circumstances the very life and limb of the users and associates could be jeopardized by loss of an essential electronic item.
In ancient times such tools were secured to the user to prevent loss or damage by simple means such as a rope or piece of leather thong tied to both the device and the user, a method used even today in some circumstances. Today's users of electronic devices continue to share the same critical requirement for security and loss prevention or to preclude misappropriation or damage to their property. A number of methodologies have been employed to resolve this issue as noted below. Some methods employ elegant mechanical devices to effect attachment and others are logical extensions of the basic piece of rope or leather thong.
Numerous previous solutions, some noted below, generally involve a tether or lanyard assembly that is attached to both the user via a clip or hook and physically to the device. Until now; however, all solutions can only effect their attachment methodology through some purpose-built attachment point designed into the device itself. There has existed a long felt need for the capability to ensure device constraint that would be simply applied, universally available, and would not require any material modification to the device to be constrained. Such a device would be especially useful for restraint of electronic devices lacking a mount or attachment point for a restraint. The present invention fulfills this long felt need.